


Palác myšlenek

by Melkora



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arthur Conan Doyle Canon References, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings of guilt, Getting Together, John Watson is a Writer, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: K této povídce se toho moc říci nedá. Snad jen, Sherlock jede s Johnem ve vlaku a představuje si při tom věci, které by si anglický gentleman rozhodně představovat neměl. :-)





	Palác myšlenek

  
  
  


  
Zavřel oči a natáhl se. Chvíli se soustředil jenom na svůj dech. Netrvalo dlouho a někde v hlubináchjeho mysli se otevřela jistá komnata.Povědomá, důkladně ukrytá před chaosem a krutostmi vnějšího světa, nepatřící nikomu, než jemu samotnému. Zanořil se do ní, jako se potápěč nořívá pod hladinu. Těžké dveře s rachotem zaklaply a on se konečně uvolnil. Byl v bezpečí!  
Udělal si pohodlí. Takové, jaké jen může poskytnout vlakové kupé. Sice kupé první třídy, které měli jen sami pro sebe, ale stejně. Pořád to bylo pouhé vlakové kupé.  
První třída! Někomu by se to mohlo jevit jako zbytečný luxus na tu chvilku. Konečně necestovali nijak zvlášť daleko. Poslední dobou se málokdy podíval hlouběji do vnitrozemí, neřkuli za hranice a měl k tomu pádný důvod. To kvůli… němu! Tomu druhému. Jeho společníkovi, co seděl naproti v koutě a hleděl si svých vlastních záležitostí, ačkoliv po něm tu a tam přece jen hodil nějaký ten zvídavý a možná i trochu ustaraný pohled. Kvůli němu se odnaučil přijímat nabídky, které by ho odvedly z Londýna daleko a nadlouho. Ne, teď potřeboval jiné typy případů.Dramatické! Přímočaré! Ale hlavně rychlé! Takové, ke kterým se může připojit běžný anglický předměstský doktor, aniž by poškodil svou praxi nebo namíchl manželku čekající na něho v jejich zděném domku s večeří.  
Jeho vnější já se sice otřáslo při slově "manželka", jenže naštěstí, útočiště, kam se uchýlilo to vnitřní, bylo podobných katastrof prosté a podobně jako do podmořské hlubiny, vnější bouře do něho nepronikaly. Ale ozývaly se v něm. Proto ta první třída!  
Ticho a samota! To bylo to kouzlo. Nebyl v tom ani ždibec snobství. Jen si nutně si potřeboval odpočinout. Ne, od práce. Práce sama o sobě ho osvěžovala a těšila. Zanechávala ho plného činorodého ruchu a jeho mozkové obvody příjemně rozbzučené aktivitou.  
To od lidí! Od lidí, kteří bohužel byli nevyhnutelným doplňkem pracovní činnosti a na rozdíl od ní byly nevyzpytatelní a hroziví. Lidé zraňovali a nutili ho být neustále ve střehu. Jenže stát pořád na stráži bylo tak vyčerpávající! Potřeboval ticho a samotu. Potřeboval své útočiště!  
Až na tu nepatrnou přes to však zásadní maličkost, že i samota vyčerpávala. Byla chladná, nemilosrdná a plná strachu.Jak sladké bylo být sám s… ním. Ta myšlenka opět patřila tomu na protějším sedadle, jenž ho kdysi naučil, že nejlepší samota je ta sdílená.  
Jeho vnitřní já se usmálo.  
John Watson!  
Muž, který před lety dobýval Afghánistán a dnes mu dělal společnost na cestě do Londýna. A který neměl ani tušení o existenci tohohle jeho vnitřním opevnění. Hradby toho, co on sám kdysi napůl z legrace pojmenoval "palác myšlenek", bylypro něhodětskou bábovičkou a on sido něho napochodoval prostě jen tak středem, jakoby tam ani nestály. Posadil se vedle něho a vesele se na něj zakřenil: "Ahoj, jak je?" Jakoby tu byl hostem stejně očekávaným, jako vítaným. Byla to zvláštní ironie! Ze smrtelníků byl jediný, kdo to dal až sem a ani o tom nevěděl.  
Jeho vnitřní já se pousmálo a rozhlédlo se komnatou! Samozřejmě, že ho tu John čekal i dnes. Čekával tu na něj pravidelně už celé věky, ať už si to majitel pevnosti přál, nebo ne a stáčel k sobě okolní realitu jako nějaká zatracená blonďatá, modrooká černá díra. Kdysi se ho pokoušel vyhánět, samozřejmě marně. Tak to prostě vzdal, vědom si toho, že proti Johnu Watsonovinikdy nemůže vyhrát a netušil, zdali je tomu rád, nebo ho to rozčiluje.  
Jistý rozdíl tu ale byl! Jeho vnitřní John na sobě obvykle míval mnohem míň textilu, než ten vně jeho mysli. Prudce se nadechl a srdce se mu rozbušilo. Pochopitelně věděl, jak vypadá John Watson bez šatů. Za ta léta co spolu bydleli a pracovali se prostě nešlo vyhnout určitým situacím. Navíc… byla tu ještě ta věc s prohledáváním Johnova osobního počítače a jistými fotkami, které v něm byly uložené… Nikdy nezapomene na palčivost vinny rovnoměrně promíšenou s žárem vzrušení, když otevřel tu složku.  
Pevně stiskl zuby a pokusil se odehnat tu protivnou vzpomínku. Nádech, výdech! Klid! Soustřeď se na případ! Mysli!  
Jenže jeho vnitřní John tu byl stále s ním, šťouchal do něj a upozorňovalna sebe. Až na to, že teď změnil taktiku a zkoušel to po dobrém, zase už plně ustrojený a způsobně sedící na lavici naproti němu, najednou k nerozeznání od toho vnějšího.  
Povzdechl si! No, tak dobře! Pokusíme se ukonejšit se jeho tváří. Ta byla vždycky uklidňující. Příjemná!To bude takový rozumný kompromis. Takže tvář! Kulatá… působí trochu natvrdle. Roztomile natvrdle! Uvnitř se něžně usmál. Ruce! Hrubé, upracované! Vyčerpaně ležící na jeho stehnech.  
V tom se zachvěl! Ruce snového Johna se zvedly a popadly ho za ramena. Počaly si ho přitahovat k sobě a… bože! Jaké by to bylo ho políbit? Jaké by to asi bylo? Něžně a pomalu a dlaněmi při tom přejíždět po jeho pažích až k zápěstí a zase zpátky. Jaké by to mohlo být?  
Jeho vnitřní já nečekalo na dovolení a rovnou se pustilo do díla. Povzdechl si ještě jednou, jak se pokoušel vytěsnit i tuhle představu. Být s Johnem Watsonem v jedné místnosti zkrátka přinášelo svá rizika a neustálá přítomnost pohlavního vzrušení byla jedním z nich. Bylo to nepatrné a ztrácelo se to mezi ostatními denními záležitostmi, ale bylo to tu pořád. Jako věčný plamínek hřbitovní svíčky.  
Až na to, žetahle "svíce" dnes hořela o něco intenzivněji, než jindy. Do té míry, že se vymykala jeho kontrole. Aby ho husa kopla, že si sám na sebe nastražil tuhle past. Všechen ten posvátný klid a samota, jež mu měly zajistit bezpečí. A také to, že jeho unavené mysli se už prostě nechtělo zabývat se případem, který byl možná dost romantický a sentimentální na to, aby byl předložen Johnovým čtenářům, nikoliv však dost intelektuálně podnětný, aby se mu v jeho zákoutích chtělo brouzdat i cestou domů.  
A pak tu byl samozřejmě ještě on. Vždy tak svůdný a žádoucí, aniž by o tom věděl. Obdivně poulící ta svá proklatá modrá kukadla a nadšeně chrlící spoustu slov, která mu nikdo jiný nikdy před tím, ani potom neřekl a která byla stejně opojná, jako nebezpečná. Čert tě vem, Johne Watsone! Vzdávám se! Vzdávám se, ty mizero! Vzdávám se ti tady v hlubinávh svého já. Jenže ty nechceš, abych to udělal i tam venku v tom skutečném světě. Proč to nechceš?  
Usmál se, napřed s nepatrným přídavkem trpkosti, jenaby se jeho úsměv rychle změnil ve zlomyslný škleb. Dobře tedy! Udělám to, oč si tvoje imaginární já žádá a to přímo tady, před tím reálným. Bude to taková malá škodolibá satisfakce.  
Jen bylo potřeba učinit ještě jedno opatření. Natáhl se na věšák a sundal z něho svůj kabát. Ač nebyla přímo zima, přehodil ho přes sebe, jakoby se chytal spát přes to, že spánek bylo to poslední, co měl v plánu. Jen nepotřeboval, aby si John - ten opravdový - něčeho všiml. Ten na něho ze svého kouta jenom trochu překvapeně zamrkal, ale k jeho chování nepronesl ani slovo.  
Cíl jeho pozornosti zatím opět pevně sevřel víčka.

  
_Seděli spolu ve vlakovém kupé, úplně stejném, jako to vnější._ _Jen tentokrát se na_ _Johna_ _díval přímo. Už ne úkosem, nenápadně a s__e_ _zahanbeným mrazením někde za krkem. Sjížděl ho pohledem plným žádostivosti od hlavy k patě a neuhnul ani o píď._ _Asi j__ako když se hladová šelma dívá na šťavnatou kořist.  
Tentokrát to bylo jiné! Tentokrát výslovně chtěl být přistižen a taky_ _že vzápětí_ _přistižen byl. Ani teď neuhnul._ _N__aopak své zírání ještě zintenzivnil. A John se nezatvářil ani_ _vyplašeně__, ani_ _odmítavě__._ _V_ _jeho očích zažehly smyslné,_ _i když poněkud nejisté a poplašené_ _plamínky_ _a on to s chutí sledoval__.  
__Jeho vnitřní já pozvedlo_ _ruce a shodilo z ramen kabát. Pak následovalo sako. Rozepnul ještě dva horní knoflíky u košile a_ _posunul se_ _blíž,_ _takže seděl přímo naproti_ _Johnovi__._ _Oči z něho_ _n__e__sp__u__stil ani na vteřinu__, jen se pokusil_ _přimíchat do svého_ _pohledu__ještě_ _o něco více_ _provokativní smyslnosti._ _Palcem při tom přejížděl po rtech lehce pootevřených a vlhkých slinami.  
__Ten druhý se trochu nejistě zasmál. "Co… co to má…?"_ _A p__okrčil rameny jakoby chtěl předstírat_ _nechápavost__._ _J__eho tělo ho_ _však_ _spolehlivě prozradilo,_ _z__působem, který by neušel ani člověku s mnohem méně precizními pozorovacími schopnostmi._ _  
__S vědoucím úsměškem se naklonil nad_ _Johna_ _a položil mu ruce na kolena. Pevně je sevřel a jemně odtlačil od sebe.  
"__Vidím, že máš s sebou svou zbraň". Stočil oči k vyboulenině v jeho klíně, která mohla být Johnovou pistolí schovanou v kapse, ale nebyla. "A je nabitá!"_ _Dodal_ _ještě_ _a p__omalu_ _při tom_ _sunul pravačku vzhůru po vnitřní straně Johnova_ _stehna. Ten začal_ _okamžitě_ _protestovat__.__  
"Počkej! Zbláznil ses snad? Co chceš tady… co tě to napadlo?"  
__Ignoroval ho!__"Každou chvíli_ _vystřelí."__Smyslně předl dál_ _a_ _položil dlaň přímo na místo_ _o němž mluvil__._ _Bylo horké a vzpínalo se pod jeho dotykem._ _John už_ _se_ _nebránil. Ani slovy ani_ _činy__. Prudce zaklonil hlavu,_ _přivřel oči_ _a_ _z jeho lehce pootevřených rtů_ _uniklo_ _tiché zasténání.  
Přitlačil a Johnova stehna se ještě více rozevřela._ _Dost na to, aby se mezi ně vešel celý. Nezaváhal! S tichým "thud" zaduněla jeho kolena o podlahu kupé._ _Nezáleželo na tom__, že není zrovna dvakrát čistá_ _a on že_ _má na sobě zakázkový oblek._ _Nic ho nemohlo zastavit.__Fascinovaně zíral na Johnovu "zbraň"_ _napínající_ _mu_ _kalhoty_ _najednou_ _jen_ _pár centimetrů od jeho_ _tváře__._  
_"__Johne!"_ _Hlesl_ _tak,_ _že to neslyšel téměř ani on sám._ _Najednou bylo zoufale málo d__ržet ji, svírat a hladit pouhou rukou. Jeho rty se rozevřely a jazyk z nich vykoukl ven._ _Hlasitě polkl a vrhl se dopředu. Rezignoval na rafinovanost na styl i sebeovládání. Otíral se o tu věc ústy, nosem i tvářemi a_ _vzrušeně sténal, jako by to byl on, komu_ _byla_ _poskytována rozkoš._ _Sázel polibky kam jen dosáhl__, a vnímal, jak_ _ta Johnova věcička__pod jeho péčí_ _ještě roste a mohutní.  
"Johne!" Opakoval horečně pořád dokola, ale na poklopec si sám netroufal. K čertu! Netroufne si_ _dokonce_ _ani ve své vlastní fantazii!_ _Jeho snový John, který se zatím už stačil_ _trochu_ _vzpamatovat,_ _mu to naštěstí trochu usnadnil.  
"__Teď hezky rozepni ty knoflíky a_ _stáhni spodky__!"  
Johnův hlas zněl trochu zadýchaně, ale zároveň neodolatelně rázně. Tohle nebyla prosba. Byl to rozkaz! Jeho opravdovému já_ _š__kublo v rozkroku, když si představil zvuk toho hlasu. Tu nepopiratelnou autoritu,_ _tu_ _pádnost, která neumožňovala, než poslechnout. Nikdy by to_ _byl_ _nepřiznal, ale vzrušovalo ho, když se John choval trochu panovačně._ _A knoflíky! Bože! Samozřejmě, vždycky jsou to knoflíky. Nikdy nebude moct považovat Johna za úplného civila,_ _dokud bude dávat přednost knoflíkům před zipem._ _  
__Třesoucími se prsty udělal to, co mu bylo poručeno a zabořil hlavu do Johnova klína. V cestě mu teď stála už jen tenká vrstvička_ _Johnova_ _spodního prádla. Věděl, že mu bylo poručeno zdolat i ji, ale přece jen si dával na čas. Měl v úmyslu si tu sladkou cestu trochu užít. Lehce přejížděl po celé Johnově délce,_ _prsty i_ _špičkou jazyka a občas zpoza_ _při__vřených víček jukl nahoru._ _Viděl_ _jeho_ _tváře, nachové vzrušením,_ _viděl, jak těžce oddychuje, viděl jiskry v jeho očích, povzbudivé a plné něhy. Ach, můj bože!_  
_Drze a vyzývavě_ _pozvedl koutek, jakoby mu říkal, vidíš! Tak přece se to stalo. Cos čekal? A Johnovy oči mu odpovídaly:__Chci to! Chci to stejně, jako ty. Chci to víc, než ty.  
Místo toho však_ _s__hora zaznělo_ _jeb_ _káravé: "No, tak!" A on věděl, k čemu je_ _vyz__ý__ván__._

__

__Jeho vnější já trochu zaváhalo. Neměl by! Neměl by zajít až tak daleko. Ten muž, který sedí naproti němu a který s ním tak obětavě vyjel do Billsberry, zaslouží si tohle? Není to invaze až za samu hranici intimity? Není to zrada na jeho přátelství a důvěře?  
Pocit vinny se do něj v ten ráz zabodl jako šíp. Škodolibá pomstychtivost následovala hned vzápětí. Ať si! John neměl být tak zatraceně sexy přímo jemu do obličeje. Chvíli spolu bojovaly, dokud ta druhá jako povodeň nezalila všechno, co v něm bylo spořádané a správné a neuhasila ten malý palčivý ohýnek špatného svědomí.  
Jeho snové já strhlo ten poslední kousek látky.

_Na okamžik ustrnul s vytřeštěnýma očima a otevřenými ústy. Pohled na Johnovo mužství, plně vzrušené, odhalené, s naběhlými_ _žilkami a růžovou hlavičkou bl__y__štící se vlhkostí, byl fascinující. Okamžitě zatoužil po tom__hle_ _kousku jeho těla.  
"Johne!" Vydechl_ _znova_ _a opatrně se ho dotkl._ _Pod bříšky svých prstů ucítil jeho jemnou kůž__i. S__kousl dolní ret. Ne__t__ušil, zda si může dovolit víc, když v tom ho dv__ě_ _hrubé dlaně chytily za spánky_ _a pomalu, ale_ _sebejistě_ _ho vedly kupředu.  
Napřed_ _se o něho zarazil__jeho_ _nos a rty. Slastně zasténal a začal_ _ho dráždit.__Hned na to přidal_ _i_ _jazyk.  
"Johne!" Každý jeho výdech teď vycházel ven, jako hlasitý_ _ston__.  
"Výborně! Ano!" Odpovídal mu_ _s__vrchu_ _horečný šepot. "A teď hezky otevři pus__inku__._ _Prosím! Udělej to pro mě!__"  
__Zalomcoval s ním pocit slastného triumfu. John to chce!_ _John d__okonce prosí!  
Spln__i__l i tenhle rozkaz__zatímco_ _tlak na jeho týle mí__r__ně zesílil a nabral nový směr._ _Hlavička Johnova penisu vklouzla do jeho úst_ _a probíjela se dál a hlouběji do jeho hrdla. Měl co dělat, aby rozkošnicky n__evzdychal_ _i nahlas_ _v tom skutečném světě mimo_ _svou_ _fantazii__._ _V tom snovém_ _ještě p__ořád cítil Johnovy ruce na svém týle._ _Smě__r__ovaly jeho hlavu hloub a níž_ _a__vypadalo to, že nikdy nebudou mít dost._ _Nepřestaly, d__okud Johnovo tělo nevyplnilo celičký prostor jeho hrdla a nezarazilo se vza__d__u o patro. John prudce oddechoval a pak se zjevně rozhodl zaútočit._ _Opět stiskl jeho hlavu_ _a začal. Rázně a tvrdě!_ _Výpady do hloubi jeho hrdla byly čím dál nem__i__losrdnější, čím dál bezohlednější,_ _až_ _se_ _skoro_ _ani nezvládal nadechovat,_ _přes to_ _ale_ _chtěl víc._ _Opře__l_ _se o Johnova stehna a snažil se udržovat rytmus. Brzo to přijde! Poznal to z Johnova zrychleného dechu, z toho, jak zatínal nehty do_ _jeho skalpu_ _i z tvrdé horkosti ve svých ústech.  
A pak se John vzepjal a zakousl se do vlastního zápěstí, aby ztlumil_ _zvuk_ _výkřiku. Do jeho úst_ _najednou_ _proudila jedna dávka_ _Johnova_ _spermatu za druhou._ _Co nestačil spolykat_ _ztékalo_ _po jeho bradě_ _a_ _pár kapek skončilo_ _i_ _na jeho parádní saténové košil__i. J__emu to bylo jedno.  
Nechal Johnovo pohlaví vyklouznout ze svých úst_ _a s nezbedným úsměvem k němu vzhlédl. Johnovy oči byly zastřené a vypadaly unaveně__._ _Z__ároveň_ _ale_ _byly naplněn__é_ _zvláštní vřelostí,_ _která i v něm rozněcovala něco nového. Nepoznaného!  
Jeho_ _ú__směv se ještě rozšířil_ _a_ _on si, částečně hřbetem ruky, částečně manžetou, otřel ústa. Pomalu_ _a drze,_ _aby to John viděl._ _Oba_ _dva_ _se na sebe křenil__i_ _v_ _přidrzlém souznění jako dva rošťáci._ _Z Johnových úst splynulo jediné slovo._  
"Sherlocku…!"

Ten opravdový Sherlock najednou prudce otevřel oči. Věděl, že se nechal trochu unést. John ještě pořád seděl naproti němu, klopy kabátu vyhrnuté na líce. Evidentně se také pokoušel spát. S otázkou v očích za ním pak pohlédl potom, co prudce vyrazil do chodbičky.  
Vlakové toalety, dokonce i ty v první třídě, nebyly místem, kde by se kdokoliv chtěl zdržovat příliš dlouho. Jenže co mu zbývalo? Mohl si za to sám!  
Zaťal zuby! Sáhl dolů a sevřel v pěsti své vlastní pohlaví. Bylo horké, vztyčené a dožadovalo se pozornosti. Hlavně, ať je to rychle!  
Snažil se příliš nemyslet na to, co dělá. Stačilo pár pohybů a bylo hotovo. Ubrousek vyřešil zbytek problému. Příště musí být opatrnější.  
Vyšel ven a dveře se za ním s nenápadným zabzučením zavřely. Nechtělo se mu zpátky do kupé a tak zůstal stát v chodbičce. Obrátil svou pozornost k oknu. Venku už se setmělo a před jeho očima se míhaly šmouhy světel. Nevnímal je. Pocity, co mu vířily v hlavě, byly příliš rozporuplné a on neměl náladu se v nich nimrat, tak je prostě nechal proudit svou hlavou, jako nějakou divokou kalnouřeku. Bylo jich hodně. Stud, hamba! Znechucení nad sebou samým. Prázdnota a marnost. Ale i jakési zvrácené uspokojení. Uklidnění a satisfakce!Netušil, co si z toho vybrat a byla to Johnova vina. To on v něm probudil tenhle chaos a nevyvinul sebemenší snahu ho uspořádat.  
Provinilec, který netušil, že je provinilcem,zatím po chvíli sám ustaraně vykoukl ven. Pak se zvedl a popošel k němu. Opatrně se dotkl jeho paže.  
"Sherloku? Všechno v pořádku? Sherlocku!"  
Neodpověděl.

O nějaký ten rok později:

Seděli spolu na gauči v obýváku na Baker street a ani se nehnuli. Vládlo ticho. V jednu chvíli John vstal a nalil brandy. Cinkání skla, bylo na dlouho jediným hlasitým zvukem v místnosti. Jednu sklenku si nechal, druhou podal jemu. On si ji vzal a usrkl. Nepřestal zírat do prázdna.  
Hlavou mu při tom táhla poslední konverzace, kterou s Johnem vedli. Týkala se jeho nejnovější publikace, jenž se za pár dní chystá do tisku. On k ní měl spoustu výhrad. Ať už k volbě případů, které John zařadil, nebo vůči jeho sentimentálnímu přeslazenému vypravěčskému stylu. Nicméně zdálo se, že jeho čtenáři obojí milovali a on… zdráhal se to přiznat, ale lichotilo mu, jak ho John neustále oslavuje, jak opěvuje jeho schopnosti a vynáší ho skoro až do nebe, jako nějakého superhrdinu. Nehorázně mu to lichotilo!  
Na chvíli ho napadlo, jestli to John ví. Jestli to nedělá schválně! Vzápětí to zavrhl. Nesmysl! Těžko tomu uvěřit, ale John Watson nikdy nedělá nic schválně. Je zkrátka neodolatelný jen tak, mimochodem. Usmál se!  
Z nějakého náhlého popudu se natáhl a položil mu hlavu do klína. John svou volnou rukou chytil tu jeho a nechal jejich prsty navzájem proplést, aniž by se na něho podíval. Veškerou pozornost i nadále věnoval své plné sklenici.  
On si zatím ve vzpomínkách pomalu přehrával jeden každý případ, který měl tu čest probojovat se až do Johnovy žhavé novinky. U jednoho se zarazil. Billsberry! Jistá maličkost ho na tomhle opusu, tak jak byl popsán v Johnově sbírce, obzvláště dráždila.  
Palác mysli! Durdil se. Proč tu směšnou věc musel dával zrovna sem? Bože! Kdyby jen tušil, co se tenkrát odehrávalo za zdmi toho jeho "paláce". Že to nebylo žádné dumavé hloubání nad zločinem. Žádné složité dedukce, ani komplikované úvahy, pro něž nemohl být rušen. Ne! Něco úplně jiného to bylo! A nestalo se to tenkrát ani poprvé, ani naposledy.  
Rozesmál se a to Johna konečně vytrhlo z jeho zasnění. Nakrčil obočí.  
"Co…?"  
"Nic... já jen, palác mysli." Papouškoval tu Johnovu absurdní formulaci. "Ta tvoje nová kniha. V případu z Billsberry. Píšeš tam o paláci mysli."  
John pořád nechápal. "A?"  
"Totiž..."  
Na chvíli se zarazil. Opravdu chce rozbít Johnovu představu o sobě samém, jako o napůl božské bytosti, ponořené do myšlenek příliš složitých pro mozky smrtelníků? Bytosti, pro níž jsou běžné lidské věci, jako je tělesnost příliš profánní, než by se jimi zabývala? Váhavě pokračoval dál.  
"Píšeš o něm jako o něčem nadpřirozeně vznešeném. O místě kde se řeší nejsložitější rébusy a nejzapeklitější hádanky. Ale, při tom ani netušíš, kolikrát jsem si představoval…" (Ještě to může zarazit. Ale, co? Johnův výraz, až to uslyší, jistě bude stát za to.) "… že ti prostě kouřim ptáka."  
Johnův výraz stál za to. Chvíli na něj civěl a pak se společně rozchechtali.  
"Sherlocku! Já… "  
Nikdy nedostal šanci to doříct. Ať už mu leželo na srdci, ztratilo se to v dlouhém vášnivém polibku.


End file.
